


Heaven, The Final Frontier

by ycantarella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycantarella/pseuds/ycantarella
Summary: 存个老文，应该是写在第七季播出左右……





	Heaven, The Final Frontier

后来，Dean Winchester再也没有听到过那种翅膀破空的声音，再也没有在梦境里或转身时突然看到那个穿着风衣的容器。

在他后来的几十年生命中，也曾经遇到几次让他不得不在内心祈祷呼唤那只天使的难关，不过最后使一切化险为夷的都是及时赶到的他的人类家人、朋友。没有奇迹，让他开始相信也许那些上帝最初的战士已经离开了这个星球。

直到有一天，他坐在沙发里等待一部连播十季的公路抓鬼剧的最终大结局——这剧简直业余透了，不过男主角对靴子的品味真不错——然后他一回头，看到一个面容熟悉的美女正站在身后，“好久不见，Dean。”

“啊——我认识你，你是……”

“我是Tessa。”

“哦，对……所以是时候了吗？”Dean从沙发里站起来，突然觉得整个人都轻快了许多，“我很高兴是你。”

“老板特别安排，要我专门从11区赶过来。所以希望这次你别再调皮了。”Tessa眨眨眼睛，“11区就快沉没了，我们人手严重不足。”

Dean揉了揉额头，发现电视屏幕渐渐清晰起来，确切地说，周围的一切都渐渐清晰起来，而他的老花镜已经掉在地上，“Tessa，我想我需要一点时间……”

Tessa的微笑一如当年般总是带着哀伤，“我希望你知道，就算你现在去跟Sam告别，他也不能看见或听见你了。”

“不，我只是……我追看这个剧十年了，今天是大结局。我只需要四十分钟。”

“好吧，我想我可以为了Dean Winchester的灵魂多等四十分钟。”Tessa把沙发上Dean仿佛睡着了一般的肉体往边上推了推，坐下开始享用茶几上剩下的爆米花。

“这真是太不公平了，”Dean看着自己皮肤紧绷肌肉结实的手臂几次穿过死神手里的爆米花后愤怒了，“为什么你可以坐在我的沙发上吃着我的爆米花，而我只能站在旁边看着。而且这是什么破剧情啊，为什么天使黑化成大反派了啊！难道他们还打算拍下一季让主角打上天堂吗？”

Tessa翻了个白眼，“谁要你非要留在这里看完再走的。如果你一早跟我走，现在就可以在天堂里吃着爆米花看剧情按照你想要的方向发展了。”

Dean瞪大了眼睛，橄榄色的眼睛已经回复到了他最好的年纪时的清澈，“你是说，天堂还存在？”

“当然了，我看你一点也不担心会下地狱，还以为你的天使朋友早就给你保证好了天堂的门票呢。”

Dean沉默了片刻，“后来我们再也没有见过他。走吧，我准备好了。”

 

Dean发现他的天堂是记忆中Bobby家的样子，空气中常常飘来樱桃派的香味，打开电视机，会有24小时滚动播放Dr. Sexy的电台。推开门就是Ash的Roadhouse，或是Lisa和Ben的游乐场，Adam的毕业舞会，或是其他什么他还没来得及找到的故人的天堂。而且他知道，不用等很久，Sam就会出现在门口，也许还是坐在那个高中同学家的餐桌上，也许会跟他一起在这所房子里住下。那样的话他们就需要第二个电视机了。

Dean甚至找到了Jimmy Novak，站在白雪皑皑的人行道上，望着路边房子里温暖的灯光，米色的风衣叠得整整齐齐挂在臂弯。他不知道这个有着虔诚信仰的会计师用了多久来决定是否敲门，或者他的妻子和那个同样虔诚的女儿是否已经在屋内等他。

他只是匆匆开着Impala经过那条雪径，不知道为什么冥冥中的管理者会让他看到这一幕。他几乎不认识Jimmy，确切地说，他本人的灵魂，是什么让他们的天堂在这里有所交集？又或者，是什么让他在这条路上前行，向着终点的花园？他已经不需要任何答案了，因为他的天堂里不再有疑问。

在他觉得差不多快到了的时候，一个巨大的温室出现在路的尽头。哦不是吧，Dean挫败地想，过了这么久以后，他心目中的花园居然还是这个植物园。

他在最高的那棵椰子树下找到了正在和一个小个子老头下棋的Joshua。

“哦上帝啊，”那个小老头一看到他就立刻站了起来，“Dean Winchester？是你吗？”

Dean开始觉得对方很眼熟，“是我，我们认识？”

“是我！Dean，我是Chunk！Supernatural的作者斜线上帝的先知。”

“Chunk！”Dean的下巴都要掉下来了，所以这里是某种先知茶会？“你怎么看起来这么老？我以为在这里没人会变老。”

“也不是啦，”Chunk从旁边的树丛里又拖出一把椅子，示意Dean坐下，“在这里，人们都会处于最令自己满意的年纪，而对我来说就是我的小说终于打入全美畅销书排行榜前一百的年纪。”

“……恭喜。”Dean决定还是不要问他上榜作品是什么了。“所以，天堂的心想事成法则对灵魂也有用？我还以为只能改变物质条件。”

Chunk向Joshua丢去一个求证的眼神，Joshua摇了摇头，缓缓开口：“这只对你自己的灵魂有效，无法影响改变其他的灵魂。”

“所以我基本可以肯定你们两个是真的在跟我说话，而不是我想象出来的朋友？”Dean觉得他迫切地需要Sammy给他翻译一下，“我怎么能确定这点？也许你告诉我这个规则也是因为我希望这样，所以才发生的想象？而且首先——先知真的有灵魂吗？我是说，你们其实根本不算是人类吧？”

Joshua嘴角抽了抽，“先知当然是人类，正宗有灵魂的人类。”

“所以我们的存在、行为是不受你意志控制的。”Chunk补充道，“我们完全可以说你不想听的话，比如：大家都爱看Sam/Dean的同人小说；Sam和Dean像情人一样在一起；Dean小时候比女孩儿还漂亮……”

“够了！”在Joshua露出“我要掀桌了”的表情前，Dean就直接把桌掀了。“你已经把你的观点表达得太清楚了！”

“实际上我在天堂里也有不少忠实读者。”Chunk无辜地说。“而且这里的尺度比人间大多了，有谁能想到天堂里会允许流行兄弟爱小说呢？” 

“……如果你不是个肩膀上坐着个大天使的先知的话，我早就一枪把你脸打开花了！”

“我知道了，我知道了，”Chunk摆着手，“其实Dean/Sam也是很受欢迎的……嘿！我是一个灵魂！你不能枪杀一个灵魂！”

“说得好，让我们试试看！”Dean把手伸向皮带，果然摸到一把枪，拔出来一看居然是colt，妙极了。

Chunk看到他真的摸出枪来，整个都躲到Joshua身后去了，“这难道就是colt？放松点老兄！我……我想说不定这玩艺真能杀死灵魂？”

Dean举枪等了片刻，居然什么事都没有发生。植物园里一丝风都没有，偶尔从远处的密林深处传来几声懒散的鸟叫。

Joshua清了清嗓子率先打破尴尬的气氛，“Dean，你在等什么？”

“你肩膀上的大天使呢？难道不是应该在我把枪对准你的时候立刻把整个花园吹飞了么？”

Chunk老实答道：“我不知道，实际上我从来没在天堂里看到过天使。我想也许灵魂体不需要他们守护？”

“人类之所以能在世间看到天使，是因为行走世间的天使都穿着虔诚信徒奉献的皮囊。而对于不少从没去过人间的天使来说，人类眼中的它们是不具备任何形态的，只有纯粹的光和能量。所以在天堂里我们不可能‘看见’一个天使。”作为天堂的老住客，Joshua耐心解释道。

“但是我和Sam曾经在这里见过Zachariah，跟他在人间的样子看起来完全一样。”Dean回忆着。

“那是一定因为你们曾经在人间见过他的容器。所以在它本体出现的时候你们自动看到了你们觉得自己会看到的形象。”

“但是你说过天堂赋予的心想事成对别人无效？”Dean觉得他的头要爆炸了，这事听起来越来越哲学了。

“只对灵魂无效。”Joshua眨了眨眼睛，“天使不是灵魂。”

“所以……你是说天使没有灵魂？”Dean觉得这是一个新概念，他一个高中都没毕业、下过地狱、七宗罪俱全的猎人正在跟一个圣经里有名有姓的大人物讨论天使有没有灵魂的问题。“你是不是在暗示如果当年我们认为Zachariah抓不住我们，我们就不会被他抓住？”

“我恐怕是这样的。”

“……哦该死！”

“但是仅限在天堂里。”Joshua几乎是狡猾地笑了，“所以身为无毛猴子尊贵俱乐部的成员还是有点好处的不是吗？”

Dean无力地瞪着眼睛，“我是不是刚刚用意念把Chunk肩膀上那只羽毛生物炸的外焦里嫩了？”

Joshua和Chunk对视一眼，Chunk犹豫着问道：“你刚才真的认为会有一只大天使从我肩膀上出现？”

“我不知道……也许吧？就像当年Raphael对Lilith那样。”Dean耸肩。

“这就对了。”Chunk舒了一口气。

“什么？”

“因为据我们所知，天堂里已经没有天使了。”

“你并非坚信会有大天使出现，而我跟Chunk都认为没有天使，”Joshua从Dean呆滞的表情里读出了无限迷茫。“一对二，当不同的灵魂希望相冲突的事物时，天堂法则会倾向满足大多数及更坚定的意志。”

“你是在暗示我可以凭空捏造一个大天使出来，如果不是你们两个用意志力阻止了我？”好吧，这听起来越来越荒谬了。

“这也不是没有可能。”Chunk耸肩，“这里的一切都是由灵魂意愿建造的，我们还可以一遍一遍重现自身的记忆，并从中发现当时从未被注意过的细节；我们能有人间存在和不存在的植物、动物——任何有生命的东西，都如你所愿。事实上我觉得我们可以把这个定义为：我们是自己天堂里的上帝。”

Dean觉得Chunk已经写小黄书写疯魔了，这都是些什么鬼东西！“但是你们才说过我们不能对另一个灵魂做任何事！多悲剧的上帝才连一个灵魂都搞不定啊！”

“哦，我也不认为上帝可以随便创造另一个上帝来陪他下棋并且总是输给他。”Joshua露出一个睿智的微笑。

“所以我们不能创造人类？”

“没错。就像我们不能创造我们自己。”

“但是我们能创造天使？”

“理论上是这样的。”

“你认为天使属于一个比人类低级的俱乐部。”

“在灵魂的层面上是的，显然我们有一个灵魂，而它们没有。”

“那就证明它！”Dean几乎是吼了起来，“打个响指然后在这里创造个该死的羽毛脑袋出来！别告诉我它们已经在这儿了只是我看不见。我对这群毛茸茸的家伙有足够经验，我能感觉到他们不在这儿！”

Chunk垂头丧气地说：“我们不能。”

“为什么不能？这听起来简单极了！”

“因为我们都知道它们不在这儿了。”Joshua平静地说，“我们不能创造什么我们自己都不相信的东西。”

“什么叫你知道他们不在这儿了？”Dean皱起眉头。

“因为我见证了它们的离开。”

“离开？像是他们都死了？——是的，我确实知道天使也会死，然后唱着赞歌升去什么天使版本的天堂？”

Joshua开始觉得难以解释，“不，它们没有死，至少当时没有。它们也没有‘升’到另一个的天堂。并且就天堂的概念，我们能说天使作为没有灵魂的存在，不可能建立这个。”

“请说英语……”

Chunk耸耸肩，“这发生在天启之后，我死掉之前。某一段时间里，很多灵魂开始发现天使们一个一个消失了。差不多就像指环王的结局那样，精灵们都坐船西去，离开中土。也许它们觉得天堂人满为患了吧。”

“他们就这样拍着翅膀飞走了？”Dean嘴巴长大得可以直接放进去一个鸵鸟蛋，“多么典型的不负责任的天使般的行为。他们不打算继续履行上帝的旨意，消灭魔鬼拯救人类了？”

Joshua犹豫了一下回答道：“我想这也许正是上帝对它们的旨意。”

“哦，那可真是件容易完成的任务！”

“你有没有想过它们离开天堂后会去哪里？”Joshua安静地说。

“帮助火星人建设火星？找个黑洞穿越到另一个宇宙？”Dean拼命克制自己翻白眼的冲动。

“它们在这里被创造出来，期望在这里度过无尽的时间。天使的荣光不会自然衰亡，无外力干涉下它们会永远存在。它们一度是这里最主要居民。直到上帝成功按照自己的样子创造出了人类。第一个、第二个灵魂诞生。”Joshua的视线穿过Dean，仿佛穿透光阴望向亘古时的伊甸园，“直到人类开始繁衍，新的灵魂由父精母血中诞生，那个时候上帝就离开了。”

“你是说上帝造完人类之后就远走高飞了？”Dean觉得他必须说点什么会下地狱的词了，反正他现在已经在天堂了不是么。

“严格意义上来说，应该是在确认了人类可以通过生殖自行创造新的灵魂之后，他就离开了。也许这就是他想要创造的完美作品，能不断繁衍下去的灵魂种群。现在看来，当时他留下天使的真正用意无人知晓，或者说无人敢妄言。”Joshua轻轻把一只手的手心按在Dean的额头，另一只手伸到嘴前竖起食指作了个噤声的动作。

先知的思绪奔腾着倾泻入Dean的脑海，汹涌却温柔地占据那些从未被开发的沟回，带着一切清楚朦胧的认知渗入沉淀。Dean看到羊皮纸上陌生的字体漂浮起来，自动化为已知，看到该隐想要洗去双手的鲜血，却被每一寸土地与河流驱逐；看到摩西举着完整的手杖分开红海；看到一片巍峨的风云里奏响起真理号角；看到死海文书渐渐在幽暗的石壁上腐蚀退色；看到最美丽的光之天使站在空空如也的王座右手边，在最早定居天堂的人类灵魂的狂热崇拜中，他垂目世间，荣光渐渐暗去。他第一个发现了上帝的计划。

Dean从没深究过为什么发动天启的双方其实都本是同源。Lucifer堕下天堂前最后的表情是恐惧，那从荣光里传递出的恐惧并非针对手持燃烧的圣剑翻云而下的Michael，而是始终紧锁着那些茫然的人类灵魂。他建造地狱，竭力扩张网罗堕落的灵魂，将他们层层禁锢在离天堂最远的位置。

尽管如此，天堂的新移民依然在不断增加。日复一日，除了Lucifer的追随者以外，天使不断从天堂里消失，他们有的孤注一掷堕入凡间，抛却荣光化作世间神迹，可仍然免不了数十载后烟消云散，虽然肉身父生母养，却始终无法修炼成永生的灵魂。而另一些，只是静静地守候于天堂的角落，在某个灵魂一转念的否认间，化为一团揉碎的光影。

曾经有个又呆又囧的家伙说过，只有天使才能杀死天使。他的羽毛脑袋被再一次证明非常不可靠。一种把理性的撕成碎片疼痛让Dean的灵魂缩成一团，现在他知道了，他知道了上帝的伏笔，Lucifer的恐惧，人类的灵魂是天使最后的狩猎者。千万年的存在，无上的荣光，终究敌不过“不信”二字。而他们的故园却是灵魂永垂不朽之所，被精心设计成最后的猎场。

要多么坚定的信仰才能维系这个有翼种群稳定的存在？Dean无法具体估算，但即使是他也知道，尽管人类的数目越来越多，所能提供的信仰却从未足够，并且越来越少。信仰在上帝离开后就失去了滋养，干涸只是早晚问题。

Dean在纷至沓来的情节中看到了一幕森寒的决定。他认出了Raphael和那个前十字路口之王，现任地狱君主的容器。Crowly向带着Raphael展示了奇怪的一幕，一条昏黄的看不见尽头的长廊里的一条队伍，缓缓向前蠕动，同时又不断有人走回来加入到队末。

“这就是我的建议，”Crowly操着古板的苏格兰口音愉快地说，“排队，等待。”

Raphael瞪着队伍看不见的尽头，眼底有几乎可以被称为视死如归的气魄，“你果然很聪明。你比我们那个傻瓜哥哥要明白得多。”

Crowly点头笑纳，“只是一点人类时狡诈与残忍的经验。我很高兴你不像你家那个对人类着迷的兄弟，能够明白这早晚会是最好的结局。”

Raphael在那个黑人女律师的皮囊里笑了起来，“他是我希望的样子。事实上我曾经认为他是我们的希望，认为我的兄弟姐妹都能跟从他的轨迹，相信人类，同时赢得人类的信任。”

Crowly适时发出一声嘲讽的感叹：“赢得人类的信任！”

“我们的期望很过分吗？他为人类堕天，行罪恶之事，屠戮同袍，甚至打算吞下整个炼狱的怪物来抵抗我，我曾经亲手杀死他，看着他作为诱饵被出卖，看过他被Lucifer碾碎……然而多少次把他带回来，最好的结果仍不过是被留在圣火圈中，拱手送给你们。我放在他身上的希望破灭了。我们注定换不到人类的信任。”Raphael麻木地望着无尽的队伍，“这让我不得不另作打算。在一切太迟之前，我必须救我们。如果这就是唯一的出路，让我们把这当作父亲最后的仁慈吧。如果等待的尽头注定是万劫不复，那么无尽的等待何尝不是甘美的天堂呢？”

即使是看穿所有时间空间的先知之眼也没有能提供天使们离开天堂踏上最初也是最后的迁徙之路时的情形。彼处也许并没有什么浩浩荡荡的践行仪式，只是上一瞬间决定诞生，下一瞬间在它们不受任何信息条约束缚的“电台”中传递，接着它们就一个一个扇动翅膀，消失在此时此刻的人间、天堂。即使人类灵魂的力量也无法穿透所有荣光协力撕裂的空间缝隙，那头也许是须弥边际，又或许只是芥子奇点。但是Dean知道时间空间的计量都不重要，那是一个人类灵魂无法觊觎的禁猎区。它们也许跟地狱的居民一样在麻木地困在无尽的排队中，但它们也会因此隽永。

Dean从Joshua的思绪中清醒过来，“所以，再没有天使了？”

Chunk下意识瞟了一眼肩膀，摇头。

“那堕天使呢？”Dean吞了吞口水，“我是说，Lucifer还在笼子里吧？还有Michael那家伙……”

Joshua眨了眨眼睛，“我想Lucifer还在，毕竟对于天使来说，没有圣洁灵魂的地狱是一个相对安全的地方。”

“这真是我听过的最冷的笑话。”Dean龇牙。

“而Michael已经不在了。”

“哈哈，正义守护神都拍拍翅膀走了，留下大魔王自由自在游走世间。”

“撕开那道时空裂口的荣光就是Michael。”Joshua闭上眼睛，“还有Raphael，可能还有其他更多……”

Dean突然想到Sam的第一个孙辈出生那年，有一场来自宇宙深处的电子风暴掠过太阳系。无法回收的天文望远镜、卫星什么的全毁，火星探索进程至少倒退二十年，像是一次太空大扫除。然而大气层内部却安静祥和，所有电磁设备都工作正常。他已经记不清自己当时是多大年纪，总之已经不再能驾车穿越整个美国了。他是坐飞机去温哥华看Winchester家新生一代的，那次飞行是他在万米高空第二次感觉到安全、平静。他记得他打开遮光板，在纯白的阳光下翻滚的云层几乎灼伤他的眼睛，闭上眼睛后，云层的轮廓光影在他视网膜上留下一片绵延无尽的斑驳的黑色印记。

就像无数对羽翼的灰烬。

“它们要确保那是一道只有上帝才有能力再度开启的通道，这留给它们并不太多的选择。”

长久的沉默后三个灵魂小心翼翼地转换了话题。

跟先知闲聊绝对是一把双刃剑，尤其是当一个中学都没毕业，一辈子都花在研究各种超自然事件，对人类璀璨历史文明缺乏足够认知的前猎人对上两个来自不同年代，不同性格，甚至有些特别的“个人喜好”的先知，那简直是一场三观大颠覆。

在被灌输了足够多的一种叫做“Slash”的新文明后，Dean正式觉得至少在今天他不能接受更多了，如果他还想在将来有一天面对Sam的时候维持正常的表情的话。但是告辞前他心里还有一个挥之不去且越发清晰的念头。

“最后一个简单问题，我能创造一个没有灵魂的Sam吗？类似于天使版本的Sammiel什么的，仅供打发他来加入我之前这些无聊的日子。”

“你能相信存在另一个没有灵魂的Sam吗？当你知道那个有灵魂的Sam就在那儿的时候。”

“……好吧，我必须相信原本的它不存在，作为创造一个它的前提条件，灵魂或没有灵魂。而另一方面，创造它又需要我相信它存在。这真是太无厘头了。”

Joshua笑得讳莫如深，“这就是当灵魂进入视野后的情况，让一切都变得微妙起来。”

“基本上这就是在说，永远别刻意去创造什么，除非你想让你的脑袋爆炸！相信我，天堂里的心理治疗就跟下面一样不知所云。”Chunk重重地拍了拍Dean垮下来的肩膀。

 

他驾着Impala沿来路离开。路两边的树丛后升起满天繁星，星云与极光变幻出瑰丽的色彩，好像一场精心策划的激光表演。车载音响里播放着音质粗糙的古董摇滚乐，ACDC的Back in Black。他的手指跟着节拍一下一下敲在方向盘上。

他决定Sam加入他之后，就算可以让他摸一摸Impala的方向盘，音响也必须控制在他的手里。

他对自己这个决定露出一个满意的笑容，然后开始跟着音乐大声荒腔走板地唱了起来。

这一首是You Shook Me All Night Long。他的地狱四十年游前最后半首，也是他从地狱回来后的第一首。

音响突然发出几下刺耳的电磁声，车内的空气卷起一阵奇妙的骚动。

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean握紧了方向盘，抬头看一眼后视镜这个简单的动作变成了不可能的任务。他的脖子像被石化般僵硬，但他最终还是强行牵动每一寸肌肉慢慢转过头去。


End file.
